can't leave
by keytakaoru
Summary: Key berniat menolong Krystal dari para preman namun berakhir dia yang menjadi korban perkosaan hingga hamil. Onew terpuruk karena tidak bisa menjaga kekasihnya itu. bagaimana akhir cerita menyedihkan ini ?
1. Chapter 1

Title : Can't Leave

Pairing : Onkey

Rating : PG 17

Genre : angst, hurt/comfort, Mpreg

Desclaimer : this pair is not mine. But this fict actually just mine. I never remake or copycat from another author, so please don't negative thinking or I will delete this fict completely.

Warning : miss typho, not based on EYD, may be out of character, BL, Mpreg etc.

Notes : mianhe, ff ini keluarnya lama. Feelnya kemarin2 lbh ke ff yg "life" sih. Mianhe juga sya nistain Key bgt dsini. Apa daya? Bias sya Key, drpd sya nistain yg lain ya mending bias sndiri. Keep support with many coment J and hope many tears will flow.

Tolong…..

Tolong….

Key baru saja pulang dari minimarket ketika tidak sengaja ia mendengar teriakan minta tolong dari arah lorong sempit di seberang jalan yang ia lewati sekarang. Sebenarnya Keypun tak cukup punya keberanian untuk mendekat, bagaimana kalau itu hanya jebakan atau hayalannya saja pikir Key, namun tak urung ia mendekati arah suara itu, hati nuraninya tetap saja tidak bisa tinggal diam di saat seperti ini.

Key mengintip dari arah belakang tembok yang menghadap ke arah suara tadi, dan begitu terkejutnya Key melihat Krystal sekarang ini sedang diapit banyak pemuda berpenampilan seperti preman sambil membawa botol-botol minuman keras. Ia tahu ini berarti buruk. Pemuda-pemuda itu tampaknya akan berlaku tidak senonoh kepada Krystal. Dengan keberanian yang mungkin tidak seberapa Key maju, bersikap sok berani.

"apa yang kalian lakukan pada adikku ?" Key sudah siap-siap membawa sepotong kayu yang tergeletak di dekat tempat ia bersembunyi tadi.

"oppa !" Krystal terkejut mendapati Key ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"haha… kau mau apa manis? Kau panggil apa tadi cantik, oppa? Kau yakin? Kenapa ada namja secantik ini, kalau yang seperti ini sih aku juga mau." Salah satu pemuda yang memegangi tangan Krystal itu tertawa mencemooh.

"lepaskan adikku !" Key tidak mempedulikan omongan pemuda tadi, dipikirannya hanya ada menyelamatkan Krystal untuk saat ini.

"oke, oke. Kita buat kesepakatan beruntung aku lagi ingin bersenang-senang. Kau tetap disini namja cantik, haha… dan aku lepaskan adikmu ini. Aku penasaran juga bagaimana rasanya bermain dengan namja." Ganti seorang pemuda lain yang tampaknya seperti ketua genk para preman tadi berbicara diiringi tawa menyeramkan.

"ani. Aku tidak akan pergi. Oppa pergilah, cepat cari bantuan lain, kau tidak akan sanggup menandingi mereka sendiri." Krystal memohon pada Key sambil meronta di dalam dekapan preman-preman tadi.

Namun Key tidak mungkin meninggalkan Krystal sendiri dalam keadaan begini, lagipula preman-preman itu sepertinya juga tidak akan melepaskannya. Mereka tanpa Key sadari sudah mengepung Key dari berbagai arah.

"apa yang kau katakan? Si cantik ini harus pergi? Haha… tunggu sampai kita bermain-main dengannya dulu. Kalian segera bawa dia masuk."

Key dengan tidak berdayanya ditarik masuk ke dalam satu ruangan gelap yang tersembunyi di balik lorong, ia mencoba meloloskan diri tapi kekuatannya sama sekali tidak sebanding. Di balik tubuhnya, Krystal hanya bisa berteriak pada preman tadi untuk melepaskan Key, namun hanya tamparan yang Krystal dapat.

"diam kau. Awalnya aku sudah berniat melepaskanmu karena kita sudah mendapatkan mainan baru. Tapi sepertinya ini akan lebih menarik. Kau disini akan melihat oppamu tercinta itu bermain-main dengan kami."

"ANDWAE… OPPA… KEY OPPA…jebal lepaskan dia. Biarkan aku saja di sini, jangan oppaku."

"terlanjur cantik. Kami sudah tidak tertarik dengan anak ingusan seperti kau lagi. Haha…"

Key sudah berada dalam ruangan pengap yang entah ia tidak yakin itu sebenarnya tempat apa. Tampaknya sebuah gudang tak terawat. Ketua preman tadi mendekatinya. Ia beingsut-ingsut mundur ketakutan.

"kau mau apa ?"

"jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku mau bermain-main denganmu. Tapi sebelum itu, kalian bawa adik si cantik ini masuk. Biar dia melihat langsung bagaimana kita bermain dengan oppanya."

Krystal ikut dibawa masuk setelah perintah ketua preman tadi, ia diikat di ujung ruangan tepat menghadap Key yang tak berdaya.

Preman-preman tadi memulai aksinya. Ketua tadi yang pertama merobek baju Key. Key sudah tidak bisa melawan, sesekali ia hanya bisa menjauhkan tangan-tangan yang mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya dan sebagai balasan ia hanya akan mendapat tamparan bahkan pukulan di beberapa tempat. Key dengan tidak manusiawi digilir oleh beberapa preman tadi.

"ANI. ANI… hiks… hiks… OPPAAAAA…" Krystal yang melihatnya saja begitu tersiksa, ingin mati saja rasanya melihat Key diperlakukan seperti itu. namun ikatan di tangannya sama sekali tidak memberi peluang untuknya menolong Key.

"oppa… mianhae" Krystal terus meneteskan air mata.

####

Onew begitu gelisah sekarang di rumahnya, Krystal sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi dan ini sudah begitu larut. Sudah berapa kali ia mencoba, belum lagi menelepon teman-teman Krystal menanyakan keberadaan adiknya itu namun nihil, tidak ada kabar sama sekali.

Bodohnya di detik-detik terakhir ia baru ingat kalau GPS adiknya itu menyala. Ia membawa mobilnya menyusuri jalan. sampai di sebuah lorong, ia tidak yakin sebenarnya, tapi GPS adiknya itu menunjukkan bahwa ia berada di sana sekarang. Perasaan Onew tiba-tiba menjadi tidak enak. Sedang apa Krystal di tempat seperti ini pikirnya.

Pelan-pelan Onew menyusuri lorong gelap itu. lirih ia mendengar tangisan Krystal dari suatu ruangan di balik lorong yang ia susuri. Begitu masuk, pandangannya mengabur. Terlambat sudah, sangat terlambat.

"AAAAAAAA…. Hiks…hiks… miane oppa, miane, ini semua salahku." Krystal memeluk erat Key yang kini sudah dalam keadaan tidak sadar, bajunya terkoyak di beberapa tempat, terlihat banyak luka memar dan darah menghiasi tubuh mulus itu.

Onew terburu-buru mendekati Krystal dan Key. Ia shock melihat keadaan keduanya. Hampir tidak bisa berkata-kata. Sakit sekali melihat Key, kekasihnya itu dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Ia tahu pasti apa yang terjadi dengan Key melihat bagaimana kondisi namja itu sekarang. Frustasi, ia memeluk Key dan Krystal erat, ikut menangis dalam diam.

Namun Onew sadar ia tidak bisa terlalu larut dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia harus segera membawa Key ke rumah sakit. Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya meminta bantuan.

"Minho ya, palli tolong aku. Cepatlah ke sini."

####

Key terbaring lemah di suatu ruangan dengan dekorasi putih dimana-mana. Di sampingnya Onew memegang erat tangan Key. Tampak tegar namun tidak, hatinya benar-benar hancur menyadari ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyelematkan kekasihnya dari keadaan seperti ini. Ia menatap wajah Key dalam, terlihat begitu damai, tapi begitu ia melihat ke sekujur tubuh Key ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang sebenarnya Key rasakan. Sekarang Onew takut begitu Key membuka mata kondisi psikisnya akan jauh lebih buruk.

"ergh…"

"Key ? Key, kau sudah sadar"

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Key justru menangis lirih.

"miane Onew, aku tidak bisa menolong Krystal dan justru membuat diriku seperti ini."

Oh Tuhan, terbuat dari apa hati namja cantiknya itu pikir Onew, sempat-sempatnya ia minta maaf dalam keadaan seperti ini. Onew tidak membalas ucapan Key, ia memeluk Key erat, menemani tangisan Key sekarang. Dua orang kekasih itu larut dalam kesedihan.

"miane, aku tidak bisa menolong adikku sendiri dan telah membuat kau seperti ini sekarang, jeongmal mianhe Key."

Onew melepaskan pelukannya begitu ia menyampaikan rasa bersalahnya.

"Krystal, gwenchana ?"

Onew tidak bisa menjawab. Begitu Minho datang membantunya tadi, ia buru-buru membawa Key dan Krystal ke rumah sakit. Key langsung dilarikan ke UGD dan Krystal, ia memang tidak luka, hanya sedikit memar di pipinya akibat tamparan, tapi kondisi psikisnya sangat buruk. Ia terus berteriak dan berulang kali memohon maaf pada Key. Tidak menyadari sama sekali keberadaan Onew dan Minho. Dan sekarang Onew baru saja mendapatkan kabar dari Minho yang menemani Krystal bahwa adiknya itu mengalami trauma hebat. Bahkan ada kemungkinan adiknya itu Tapi mendengar pertanyaan Key dalam keadaan seperti ini, ia tampaknya harus berbohong.

"kau tenang saja, ia bersama Minho sekarang." Senyum Onew dengan hati perih.

"syukurlah. Onew ah, peluk aku lagi. Rasanya sangat dingin di sini."

Onew kembali memeluk erat Key. Key yang merasa nyaman lama-lama menjadi terlelap, kondisinya masih belum baik sekarang. Mengetahui kekasihnya telah terlelap, Onew kembali menangis sendiri. Menangisi permainan nasib pada hidupnya sambil tetap memeluk Key.

####

Beberapa minggu kemudian kondisi Key berangsur membaik. Namja cantik itu sudah bisa mendudukkan diri sekarang. Ia cepat pulih karena Onew selalu berada di sisinya. Namun kesembuhan itu semata-mata hanyalah pada fisiknya. Psikisnya? Jangan tanyakan, kalau saja Onew tidak berada di dekatnya ia akan menangis sendiri pilu menyadari kondisinya sekarang tidak pantas untuk menjadi kekasih Onew.

Kini Onew sedang menyuapi Key. Sedikit lega karena kondisi Key membaik dengan cepat sementara Krystal adiknya tetap sama. Krystal trauma berat dan harus dikarantina sekarang. Namun tidak sedikitpun Onew menunjukkan kesedihannya, sudah cukup ia melihat Key sekarang. Ia tidak mau membebani namja itu lebih banyak.

"aku tidak mau makan ini. Aku mual Onew." Key berbicara sambil menutup mulutnya.

"ayolah Key, kau harus makan. Kau mungkin hanya bosan dengan makanan rumah sakit. Kalau begitu kau mau makan apa? Aku akan membelikannya utukmu."

"ani, entah aku sekarang mual melihat makanan apa saja. Hoek…hoek…" Key kembali menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan muntah. Onew segera membawa Key ke kamar mandi.

"Key, gwenchana ?"

Key hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sembari menegluarkan sedikit cairan bening dari mulutnya. Ia berusaha keras tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia muntahkan padahal perutnya tetap merasa mual. Onew di belakangnya membantu memijit belakang leher Key. Sedikit demi sedikit Key kehilangan kesadarannya dan jatuh pingsan.

####

"ada apa dengan Key uiasanim? Apa kesehatannya memburuk lagi ?" tanya Onew.

Dokter baru saja kembali dari memeriksa Key. Kini ia menghadap Onew di ruang rawat Key sementara Key masih terlelap setelah adegan pingsan di kamar mandi tadi.

"maaf Onew shi, saya harus memberitahukan ini. Key shi tengah hamil sekarang, makanya ia mual-mual dan jatuh pingsan tadi. itu sering dialami oleh orang yang hamil, apalagi Key shi masih belum sembuh total."

Shock, adakah kata-kata yang dapat lebih mengammbarkan perasaan Onew sekarang ? ia masih bingung dengan kenyataan ini. Key, hamil? Tentu saja akibat pemerkosaan itu karena Onew tidak sedikitpun berani menyetuh kekasihnya itu. tapi bukan itu yang ia bingungkan. Onew bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Key nanti tentang kenyataan ini.

"ada berita buruk lain" kata dokter itu menambahkan.

"mwo ?" oh Tuhan, tidak cukupkah penderitaan Key pikir Onew.

"miane, tapi saya harus memberitahukan hal ini, key shi tidak hanya hamil, dia juga terkena HIV akibat pemerkosaan itu."

Hancur sudah pertahanan Onew, ia menangis lagi untuk kesekian kalinya tidak perduli bahwa dokter yang menangani Key masih di sana.

"Onew shi, saya harap Anda sabar. Anda juga harus bisa menguatkan Key shi, ia lebih membutuhkan Anda sekarang." Setelah berusaha menguatkan Onew, dokter itu keluar meninggalkan Onew yang masih terpuruk. Onew jatuh merosot ke lantai dekat pintu, pikirannya menerawang entah apa.

Sementara itu, Key yang berada di atas ranjangnya mendengar semuanya. Mendengar berita buruk lagi yang menimpa dirinya. Ia memang tampak terlelap dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Tapi buliran air mata terus mengalir dari dua mata tertutup itu.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Can't Leave

Pairing : Onkey

Rating : PG 17

Genre : angst, hurt/comfort, Mpreg

Desclaimer : this pair is not mine. But this fict actually just mine. I never remake or copycat from another author, so please don't negative thinking or I will delete this fict completely.

Warning : miss typho, not based on EYD, may be out of character, BL, Mpreg etc.

"Key, kau tidak makan chagi ?"

Diam, sekali lagi Onew tampak menyerah untuk membujuk Key memakan makanan yang dibawanya, Onew bahkan sudah siap menyuapi namja cantik itu dan duduk di hadapannya dengan senyum merekah tapi tidak ada hasil, Key tetap membeku.

Ini jauh lebih baik, sebelumnya Key bahkan berbuat lebih ekstrem. Sejak ia mengetahui bahwa ia hamil dan menderita HIV, Key seakan menghukum dirinya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak mau menyentuh makanannya. Tidak jarang ketika suster atau Onew membawakan makanan maka ia akan melempar semuanya ke lantai. Tidak peduli seberapa perih hati Onew melihatnya.

"hyung…"

"ne chagi ?" tidak bisa disembunyikan bahwa ada nada bahagia dalam pertanyaan Onew, ini pertama kalinya Key memulai pembicaraan setelah sekian lama.

"sebenarnya apa salahku? Kenapa semua ini menimpaku? Aku hamil anak orang yang bahkan mengingatnya saja rasanya aku ingin bunuh diri, kemudian aku harus mengidap HIV yang notabene akan membuatku tampak terlihat menjijikkan di mata siapapun."

Datar, meski Key menanyakan pertanyaan yang sangat sensitive menurut Onew tapi ekspresi di wajah cantik kekasihnya itu sama sekali tidak berubah, Key seperti kehilangan jiwanya.

"ani Key. Ani. Ini bukan salahmu. Bukan salah siapapun juga. Ini takdir dan cobaan untukmu. Sepertinya Tuhan sangat menyayangimu hingga memberi cobaan yang sulit ini tapi kau harus yakin bahwa kau dapat melewatinya dengan baik, aku akan selalu menemanimu." Onew menggenggam erat tangan Key, menyalurkan kekuatan untuk namja cantik itu.

"tapi aku tidak sanggup hyung, tiap mengingatnya rasanya aku selalu berpikir untuk mati saja. Aku benar-benar tidak menginginkan anak ini, aku membencinya, semuanya membuatku mengingat kejadian malam itu."

Key memukuli perutnya dimana letak janinnya berada namun tangannya segera ditepis oleh tangan Onew yang kemudian memeluk Key erat, kembali dua sejoli itu mengangis bersama.

_Oh Tuhan, tidak cukupkah siksaan ini buat dia? Kenapa tidak aku saja yang merasakannya? _Batin Onew.

Onew melepaskan pelukannya perlahan ketika merasa Key sudah tampak tenang.

"kau tidak boleh membencinya Key, bagaimanapun anak ini anakmu juga, lupakan tentang kejadian yang membuatnya ada. Sekarang ia anakku juga. Ingat itu arra ?"

"tapi hyung, kau tidak…hmmpp"

Onew melumat bibir Key agar tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, hatinya terlalu perih tiap melihat Key menunjukkan kepedihannya.

"aku tidak menerima penolakan chagi, sekarang kka tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu di sini."

Key sepertinya masih terpaku atas kejadian barusan. Ia masih bisa merasakan kelembutan bibir Onew, untuk sebentar saja ia merasa masih ada sedikit kebahagiaan untuk dirinya ketika melihat Onew. Diturutinya kemauan Onew, ia berbaring dan menutup matanya, mencoba untuk tertidur dan kembali mengingat perkataan Onew. Ya, dia akan mempertahankan bayinya, bagaimanapun ia tidak setega itu membiarkan bayi mungil tidak berdosa ikut merasakan sakit hatinya.

####

"annyeong Key, bagaimana keadaanmu ?" Minho datang berkunjung sementara Onew pulang ke rumahnya untuk menyiapkan beberapa keperluan Key selama di rumah sakit.

"gwenchana Minho ya, aku sudah cukup sehat sekarang. Ah gomawo, karena kau sudah membantu Onew saat itu. bagaimana keadaan Krystal ?"

Minho membatu, tangannya yang tadi merapikan bunga yang ada di dekat tempat tidur Key ikut terhenti. Bagaimana menjelaskan keadaan Krystal kepada Key ketika kenyataannya sampai sekarang Krystal masih berada dalam pengawasan ketat atas traumanya, bukannya membaik, adik Onew itu semakin parah, tidak pernah berhenti untuk berteriak dan kadang menangis sambil terus menggumamkan nama Key. Onew tahu itu, namun ia menyembunyikannya mengingat keadaan Key.

"Krystal ? dia baik-baik saja" ada keraguan dalam perkataan Minho, namun untungnya Key tampak percaya begitu saja.

"syukurlah, aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau dia sampai kenapa-napa."

Minho menjadi serba salah. Ia tidak bisa menatap mata Key langsung sekarang.

"kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun. Kau hanya harus cepat keluar dari sini dan bersenang-senang di luar sana dengan Onew hyung"

"heum…"

Kriing….

Ponsel Minho bergetar, ia segera mengangkatnya . ekspresi wajahnya berubah cemas mendengar suara dari seberang sana. Key tampak memperhatikan itu. namun ia berpura-pura untuk tidak menyadarinya.

"Key, miane. Aku harus segera pergi. Itu… tugas, iya tugasku harus segera dikumpulkan hari ini kalau tidak dosenku akan marah besar. Annyeong." Minho segera keluar bahkan sebelum Key sempat menyahutinya.

Key tidak bisa percaya sepenuhnya dengan perkataan Minho. Kalau hanya tugas Minho tidak akan sepanik itu. Key tahu benar perangai sahabatnya itu. setelah Minho keluar, Key mencoba berdiri dan melongok kepergian Minho, sebenarnya lebih karena mengkhawatirkan Minho namun yang dilihatnya bukan Minho yang keluar dari area rumah sakit. Namja bermata belo itu justru menuju bilik khusus psikiatry.

_Ada apa_ ? pikir Key.

Key merasa tubuhnya cukup sehat untuk berjalan berkeliling. Ia terlalu penasaran dengan sikap aneh Minho. Maka akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuntuti kemana arah namja itu tadi berjalan, lagipula bilik khusus psikiatry hanya beberapa ruangan di depannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Key sudah berada di depan suatu ruangan salah satu bilik khusus pasien dengan permasalahan jiwa. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun dari luar, ruang itu berwarna putih seluruhnya khas rumah sakit, namun yang membedakannya adalah tidak ada barang apapun dalam ruangan ini. Menakutkan, kesannya justru seperti penjara tanpa batas.

Key mendekatkan dirinya ke pintu dan tanpa diduga ia dapat mendengar suara Minho. Tidak seberapa jelas, Key hanya mendengar suara samar-samar. Kemudian secara mengejutkan beberapa orang suster berlarian menuju ruangan dimana Minho berada. Kini, Key dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu ketika para suster masuk. Terpaku karena ia melihat Krystal dengan keadaan menyedihkan. Dilihat dari segi manapun perkataan Minho tentang Krystal yang baik-baik saja sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang Key lihat sekarang.

"ARGGHHH…. LEPASKAN. LEPASKAN… AKU TIDAK MAU… LEPASKAN HYUNGKU… Hiks...hiks…"

"Key hyung, miane… miane… karena aku kau jadi begini, miane…"

Beberapa suster tampak memegangi Krystal, menyuntikkan semacam obat untuk menenangkan yeoja yang dulunya begitu ceria itu. Minho dengan ekspresi frustasi hanya bisa berdiri di dekat Krystal sambil ikut memegangi kedua lengan rapuh itu.

"Krystal ya, miane… kau akhirnya jadi seperti ini. Hiks…" Key tidak tahan melihat itu semua, tubuhnya melemas dan ia ambruk ke lantai. Namun sedetik kemudian rasa sakit membelit perutnya, begitu sakit hingga ia tidak bisa menahan rintihannya.

"argh… appo… appo… Onew ya!" Key tidak berhenti memegangi perutnya.

Minho tidak sengaja mendengar rintihan Key dari luar ruangan ia berada. Secara refleks ia keluar untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi dan tragisnya ia mendapati Key yang sedang terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya. Namja cantik itu sudah hampir pingsan. Minho dengan segera membopong Key menuju ruangan tempat ia dirawat, dan kini ia baru menyadari bahwa darah mengalir dari selangkangan Key.

####

"kau… keguguran Key, miane karena sekali lagi aku tidak bisa menjagamu."

Onew memilih jujur karena bagaimanapun Key berhak tahu atas kondisinya. Beberapa saat lalu ia mendapat telepon dari Minho soal keadaan Key. Sayangnya semua sudah terlambat, ketika ia sampai, dokter menyampaikan padanya bahwa Key keguguran karena tekanan batin yang begitu kuat.

"wae hyung? Aku baru saja berpikir aku bisa mendapat sedikit saja kebahagiaan dari semua kejadian ini dan sekarang aku mendapati Krystal ternyata tidak baik-baik saja. Kemudian ketika aku sudah menerima kehadiran janin yang ada dalam perutku karena menyadari inilah satu-satunya kesempatan aku bisa memiliki anak setelah aku terkena penyakit HIV Tuhan merampasnya. Sebegitukah bencinya Tuhan padaku ? sekarang aku bahkan sama sekali tidak punya impian untuk terus hidup, lagipula cepat atau lambat penyakit itu juga akan membunuhku kan ?"

Sakit yang dirasakan Onew menjadi berkali-kali lipat mendengar semua penuturan Key. Kali ini ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan Key. Ia sendiri cukup putus asa dengan keadaan yang menimpa orang-orang yang disayanginya. Namun sedikitpun ia tidak ingin Key merasakan hal yang sama.

"ani Key, kau akan terus hidup, aku akan menjadi alasan agar kau tetap hidup. Kau mencintaiku kan? Jadi tetaplah hidup."

"kumohon pergilah hyung, Krystal lebih membutuhkanmu sekarang. Aku baik-baik saja"

Alih-alih menanggapi pertanyaan Onew, Key justru mengusir keberadaan Onew di ruangannya.

"soal Krystal miane aku tidak mengatakannya padamu, aku takut kau akan seperti ini. Sekarang aku akan membiarkanmu menenangkan pikiranmu sendiri dulu. Kalau kau butuh apa saja segera telepon aku. Ini handphonemu. Berjanjilah untuk tidak berpikiran buruk Key. Saranghae …"

Onew mengecup dahi Key sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan Key.

Setelah kepergian Onew, Key meraih handphone yang ada di nakas samping ranjangnya.

_"Woohyun a, tolong aku, kau bisa melacak alamat orang-orang ini kan?"_

_"…"_

_"ne, gomawo"_

**_Sekarang, akulah yang akan menghabisi kalian semua dengan tanganku sendiri._**

####

Handphone Onew terus berdering memaksa namja itu keluar dari ruangan Krystal dirawat. _Woohyun ? kenapa teman Key itu tiba-tiba menelpon ?_ pikir Onew.

_"yoboseo, mworago hyun ah? "_

_"miane hyung, jeongmal mianhae. Aku baru saja mendengar kabar soal Key."_

_"gwenchana hyun, dia sendiri tidak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir jadi kami tidak mengabari siapapun"_

_"tapi hyung, kali ini aku benar-benar minta maaf. Key tadi menelponku menanyakan suatu alamat dan aku baru tahu sekarang kalau itu adalah tempat dimana namja-namja yang telah membuat keadaannya seperti sekarang ini tinggal. Pikiranku jadi tidak enak, mungkinkah Key melaporkan mereka ke polisi? atau apa mungkin Key mendatangi mereka sendiri ?"_

_"…"_

_"hyung…?"_

Onew berlari menuju ruangan Key. Kosong, pikirannya tiba-tiba dipenuhi dengan segala hal buruk. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau sambungan teleponnya dengan Woohytun belum dimatikan.

####

Onew segera menuju alamat yang diberikan Woohyun melalui pesan singkat sebelumnya. Ada perasaan tidak enak, harusnya ia tidak meninggalkan Key tadi, sekarang ia hanya bisa berdoa semoga Key tidak melakukan hal gila.

Onew akhirnya menemukan alamat yang ditujunya. Ia masuk perlahan, mencoba bersikap hati-hati. Onew melihat pintu besar terbuka di hadapannya dan seketika pikiran buruknya menjadi kenyataan.

Onew tidak sanggup berkata-kata melihat keadaan di hadapannya sekarang. Beberapa orang namja di sana tergeletak dengan luka tembakan yang tidak sedikit. Onew yakin orang yang menembak mereka melakukannya dengan brutal, seluruh ruangan tampak kotor dengan noda darah.

Onew mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya sambil berharap bahwa Key tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini semua. Namun nyatanya Onew terkejut saat menyadari Key bersimbah darah di ujung ruangan. Namja cantik itu menangis tanpa suara, sekujur tubuhnya gemetar.

Onew berlari menghampiri Key dan memeluk key erat. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun sekarang.

"miane Onew, aku tidak bisa hidup dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tolong relakan aku."

"ani key… ani…" Onew memeluk Key semakin erat.

####

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu semenjak kejadian Onew menemukan Key dengan bersimbah darah dan kini Onew hanya bisa melihat Key dari luar ruangan tempat Key terbaring.

Lagi-lagi, namja cantiknya harus terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Hanya memikirkannya saja Onew menjadi sulit bernafas, setelah kejadian yang lalu, Onew membawa Key ke rumah sakit. Namun sayangnya, Key masih koma hingga saat ini.

"Onew shi, ada yang harus saya bicarakan."

"ne, ada apa uisanim?"

"sebagai seorang dokter saya menyarankan Anda merelakannya."

"mwo ? apa maksud uisanim ?"

"Key shi, tanpa alat-alat bantu pernafasan yang mendukungnya sekarang sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak akan sanggup bertahan. Secara medis otaknya telah mati dan beberapa saraf sudah tidak berfungsi. Anda hanya menaruh harapan kosong pada kesembuhannya."

"Anda sama sekali tidak berhak mengatakan itu sebagai dokter." Onew menahan amarah dengan mengepalkan erat tangannya.

"justru saya berkata seperti ini sebagai dokter. Sejujurnya saya katakan kalau Key shi mungkin bertahan sampai saat ini karena Anda belum bisa merelakannya. Dalam dunia medis kita sering menghadapi hal semacam ini. Namun sebagai manusia biasa, saya hanya bisa berharap keajaiban. Saya harap Anda memikirkannya, Anda tahu Key shi sudah terlalu banyak menderita. Sekarang masuklah, cobalah untuk memikirkannya dengan seksama."

Onew meski dengan berat hati setelah mendengar penuturan dokter itu namun ia tetap saja masuk ke dalam ruangan Key. Kembali sesak melihat wajah cantik itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap cantik. Dan apakah ia harus kehilangan wajah cantik ini setelah ini ?

"Key, aku di sini. Apa kau tidak ingin bangun ?"

Onew melihat sekeliling. Merinci segala macam alat bantu yang mendukung kehidupan Key.

"Key, jeongmal saranghae. Sudah kuputuskan. Sekarang jika kau menyayangiku kumohon bangunlah tapi jika kau mencintaiku, aku merelakanmu Key, asal kau berjanji akan bahagia di sana nanti."

Onew tidak sanggup membayangkan pilihan terakhir, hatinya remuk redam membayangkannya.

Untuk sejenak Onew mengharap ada pergerakan dari Key. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati air mata mengalir dari kedua mata cantik itu meski sekarang kedua mata itu sedang terpejam. Namun sekejap kemudian Onew tahu detakan jantung Key melemah, terasa dari pergelangan tangan Key yang sekarang digenggam Onew.

Berhenti, detakan jantung itu berhenti menandakan Key yang dicintainya kini sudah tidak bersamanya. Onew tidak menangis. Ia tersenyum, miris.

"Ternyata kau lebih mencintaiku Key. Kuharap kau bahagia"

I can't leave you

You were more precious than my self

Comeback to me

I can't

Those beautiful days we had

Those days we hated each other

I just miss everything

I can't forget you

Comeback to me

I hate my self

I was gonna forget you

I hate my heart

It's hard to be patient

I think of you and let just a sigh

It's gonna be a long day again

I see a river

The words "I LOVE YOU"

I can't just let it go

I pass by street lights

I can't see properly

It's not like I'm out of breath

The memory i loved you

I'm trying to forget it

I try to pick up everything

It really make me sad

End…


End file.
